A portable information device having a lightweight and compact design in consideration of portability often has limited functions. For example, a notebook personal computer (laptop PC) typically has limited functions in order to reduce its weight. Thus, there are limitations in increasing the size and performance of a cooling function of reducing heat generation from a CPU or other devices mounted on a laptop PC and serving as an internal heating body of the laptop PC.
A cooling device that includes a heat sink can be thermally connected to a heat sink exposed at the bottom surface of a laptop PC when the laptop PC is mounted on and connected to the cooling device, and can enhance a cooling function of the laptop PC. With this configuration, the heat sink of the laptop PC and the heat sink of the cooling device have pin support shapes to increase a contact surface area therebetween and obtain a sufficient heat transfer area. However, sometimes the heat sinks of the laptop PC and the cooling device are not contacted to each other sufficiently, which leads to the possibility of a considerable loss of heat transfer.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved cooling device for cooling a portable information device such as a laptop PC.